The present invention relates to shuttlecocks, and relates more particularly to such a shuttlecock which produces a brilliant bluish luminescence by means of a chemical reaction between luminol and an alkaline solution in the hollow base thereof.
Badminton is a kind of ball game suitable for people of all ages. However, when at night, the game of badminton must be played in a place where sufficient illumination is available. There is known a shuttlecock with electric light producing means which can be played during the night. However, this electric light producing means is heavy and expensive because it uses a battery cell to provide the necessary working voltage and an electronic light producing circuit to produce light. Furthermore, the electric light producing circuit tends to be damaged during the play of the game.